


哀愁のブエノスアイレス02

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	哀愁のブエノスアイレス02

这是堂本大厨在见过大使馆先生之后，连续四天煎蛋的时候搞砸了，还好是他自己的早饭。焦灼的棕色，跟company里擅长料理鱼和甜点的大野智是同一个色系。

他怎么都忘不了，那天对方压抑着哭泣时单薄身体的颤抖，闪着泪光看向自己的鹿眼里快要溢出的恐惧，晕湿的睫毛跟着一眨一眨，像有只小手拽着自己的衣角撒娇。还有喝一大口水的时候，本来就圆圆的脸颊更鼓了，透着因为哭泣而浮现的绯红，比早上市集里的苹果还要可爱。

他大概是没救了，居然会因为一个人的哭泣就这样单相思了一周的时间。

大概是因为那样压抑着声音的哭泣，自己真的没什么抵抗力吧。同时感受到的被防备着的疏远，也足够勾起他的怜爱与好奇心。

不如什么时候去办个手续？

可是最近好像又没什么要弄的，不知道大野或者MJ有没有，等会儿上班了去问问。

 

休息日，本来是应该打游戏到明天早上的。可现在堂本光一却游荡在深夜的街道，无意识间抬起头看到的是熟悉的大使馆。

想人想的魔怔了。

都说大使馆领土是一块飞地，此刻空无一人的街道，难道他是想来遇见一场百鬼夜行吗？

正嘲笑自己的时候，转身就看到了潜意识里不断思念的那个人。

"Chef…さん…?"

昏暗的路灯让堂本刚以为自己看错了，这是什么时间，那个人怎么可能在这里？

“啊……睡不着出来走走……”

被软软的称呼了，黏黏糊糊的声音像刚出炉的热蛋糕，唾液腺开始工作了，惹起人想要品尝的欲望。

突然就有种做贼被发现的心虚，就像千方百计藏好的心思被翻了出来，不过对方大概还未察觉到吧。

“真的是你？！”

两人在凉风习习的街道大眼瞪小眼。

堂本刚实在是不知道该怎么反应，其实他已经急中生智想出了100种解决方案，但好像没有一个可行。

最终，还是向主厨先生那不知哪里来的委屈表情妥协。与高冷的面孔对比形成的可爱反差，让他根本无法仔细思考为什么会有这样的表情，就开口说出了一句自己也不能相信的话——

“那……一起转转……？”

疑问句的尾音轻轻的，像不断上升的泡泡慢悠悠飘过头顶，发出细微的破碎声。堂本刚懊悔的偏了一下头，大半夜叫人一起散步吗？

“可——可以吗！？”

意外的是对方居然有这个兴致。

“我明天休息！”

“我…也是……”

违和感早就悄悄的关上门离开了，只有堂本刚还以为它在心里。

“往哪边走呢？”

主厨先生语气认真的问他。看来一场散步是不可避免了。

那就——

“这边吧。”

云朵恰好在这一秒暴露了月亮，银色的光辉镀在堂本光一精致的脸上。高挺鼻梁自然形成的光影之间，温柔狭长的眼睛反射了月光，仿佛哪位画家的大手笔。

面对这样的妙人，堂本刚没有时间感慨自己的反常。只能在心里宽慰，你只是被一个会做饭的小精灵蛊惑了而已。

小精灵很美好的，不用担心。

步行不远，就来到了他常常用来发呆和观察人群的广场。夜半时分，只有慢悠悠的醉汉和快速步行而过的行人。

平日里熟悉的景色此刻像是异世界，散发着他尚未见过的诡妙魅力。

“好奇怪啊。”

只觉得夜晚的某种神秘在感染着，心里的违和感竟然就这样脱口而出。

夏天的冷空气不如说是自然的空调，身上没有汗流的黏腻感。清清爽爽，像此刻堂本光一身上的白衬衫。虽然一点也不像自己的风格，可堂本刚不可否认，他是喜欢这种感觉的。

“是有点奇怪……和还不知道名字的人一起在半夜散步……”

堂本光一已经在意了这好几天了，互相都不知道对方的名字这件事。以为真要等不知什么时候的“下一次”才能得知，没想到自己瞎逛还真能给他碰上。

一路走来都在思考怎么开口才能显得既自然又不突兀，突然听到对方提起“奇怪”，他以为也是说这一点，想都没想就张嘴了。

看到的是那人有些疑惑的表情，好像自己说了那种听不懂的语言一样。可对方又立刻开口了——

“啊~确实——我叫堂本刚，在大使馆工作。抱歉抱歉……一直都没有自我介绍……”

“诶——堂本？！”

一样的的姓氏让主厨先生忘记了对方刚才的第一反应，他只觉得自己听到了命运的召唤。

“我也是堂本，堂本光一，光一。”

“真的吗！？唉——”

要知道堂本刚的内心就像钻石一样，晶莹剔透却也难以敲打。可就在他听到对方也姓“堂本”后，竟然有一丝丝的动摇。

“听说国内也就3000多人呢……”

怎么他们就在地球这一面的阿根廷遇上了。

“太有缘分了吧！”

帅气主厨露出孩童般欣喜的表情，轻易就取悦了自己。让他第一次觉得“缘分”这个词，也没有那么讨厌。

“那我叫你剛——剛くん可以吗？你叫我光一就好。”

对方灿烂的笑容仿佛在告知他，沉寂的黑夜也不是完全暗淡无光的。换作以往他也许会觉得这样的套近乎很做作，然而此刻却微笑着点头：

“可以啊……”

软软的声音被夜半犀利的冷风带着飞舞，只在路过堂本光一的时候才会变成轻柔的抚摸。

为什么遇见这个人之后自己总是变得怪怪的。

空气安静的流动，两人都没有说话却也不显得尴尬。

堂本刚享受着片刻的宁静。四处张望，突然低头看到了路边积水里自己的倒影。即使灯光模糊，也能分辨出那一脸的温柔。

他一下就清醒了。

那样的表情他从来没有外露过。

自己在干什么？

向一个陌生人展现最自我的一面？仅仅因为他搭救过你一次？

别开玩笑了。

 

“上次那个人最后…诶诶诶———你去哪？！！！！”

堂本光一望着对方柔软的表情发了一会儿呆，才想起开口问一下后续。

话还没说完就看到对方的表情一下变得犀利，五官瞬间覆上了一层冰霜，头也不回就跑了。之前的亲近像被飓风连根拔起后带走了一样，没有任何残留。

他想追上去，却从那个匆忙离开的背影里读出一股浓烈的拒绝。

到底怎么回事？

怎么突然就被讨厌了？

萧索的冷风又登陆这片广场，只是这次并未像刚才那般夹杂着细碎的温柔，只刀刻一样划过他锋利的下颌，毫不留情的让人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

恍惚间以为刚才是只一场梦，其实他谁都没有遇到过。

堂本刚从来没有跑的这么快过，像是被人追赶着拼了命的逃离。吸了一肚子凉气回到家里，难受的直接瘫在床上。

冰凉的床铺，痉挛的小腹，已经在他的大脑里形成一种条件反射，拉扯着他的头皮叫他看清现实。

他坚信人生是一场零和博弈，非赢即输。自己活着就好，他不想对任何人抱有任何期待，也懒得考虑要与谁双赢。可从那天遇见堂本光一之后，他总会在发呆的时候妄想，渴望有一个可以依靠的怀抱，期待一份只属于自己的温暖。

但是不可以有这样的想法。

远离他。

 

 

 

感谢看到这里的你❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

欢迎来交流鸭

(考完试的我就是王者(并不


End file.
